


Deeping

by Yellowzone



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Real world, Willow is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это всё ненастоящее, с надрывным отчаянием думает Уилсон. Никогда не было настоящим. И он прав.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeping

Уилсон жарко топит камин каждый вечер, пускай на дворе и лето. Зажигает керосиновые лампы в тёмных комнатах, напрочь игнорируя электрический свет. Живое пламя мягким ореолом разгоняет густую темноту старого особняка. Иногда Хиггсбери кажется, что она дрожит, как водная гладь под сильным ветром, изгибается причудливыми тенями. И шипит. Резко так, угрожающе.

Учёный думает, что это от бессонницы.

Учёный почти уверен, что это от порядочной дозы алкоголя в крови.

Поэтому он и не боится тонких длинных рук, тянущихся к огню, словно в надежде урвать хоть кусочек тепла. Это же просто галлюцинации. Ненастоящее. Мнимое.

Уиллоу так любила живое пламя.

Уиллоу уже месяц как мертва.

* * *

 

В городке N. есть своё собственное кладбище, огороженное редким дощатым забором. Среди вытоптанной травы возвышаются маленькие каменные надгробия. Они ужасно старые, и надписи на них едва можно прочесть. Изредка попадаются весьма странные эпитафии: «Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.» или «Здесь покоится какой-то парень, бла-бла-бла.». Возможно, кому-то и смешно, но Уилсона такое отношение к смерти совсем не веселит. Он приходит сюда каждое воскресенье и меняет цветы на относительно свежей могиле. Старые растения всегда одинаковые: коричневые и ломкие, словно обгорели. От их запаха у Хиггсбери начинает болеть голова, и он безжалостно крошит их в травяную пыль. На дворе уже поздняя осень; шумит одинокая толстая берёза, роняя грязно-жёлтые обрывки листьев.

С неё мягко стучат о землю блестящие каштаны. Один такой прилетает Уилсону по голове, и тот долго вертит его в пальцах, переводя взгляд на дерево.

Надо прекращать пить, думает он.

Наваждения никогда не были настолько осязаемыми.

* * *

 

— Неважно выглядишь, приятель, — замечает Уильям Картер, и, видит небо, он говорит это каждый раз, пересекая порог ветхого огромного дома Хиггсбери. Дым от его кубинской сигары густо витает в серых дневных лучах солнца; сам фокусник сидит в кресле, и Уилсон думает, что Картер похож на пленника: постаревший, сухопарый, с резкими морщинками, он барабанит пальцами в такт весёленькому рэгтайму, что играет на древнем граммофоне. Это единственная пластинка в доме, и это единственная мелодия на ней. Уильям ненавидит тишину так же, как эту заевшую композицию, но терпит ради учёного, которому и без того плохо. Хиггсбери сидит под боком и греет руки у огня, словно на дворе зима, и ему всё никак не согреться окончательно.

Он поднимает голову. Фокусник скалится, и зубы у него острые-острые; в чёрных ледяных глазах сияет жестокость.

— Её больше нет, приятель, — говорит Максвелл. — Она гниёт в шести футах под землёй, и черви уже ползают в её теле. Почему бы не начать всё… сначала?

— Уилсон, с тобой всё в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Картер, тряся его за плечи.

Нет, отрешённо думает учёный, отпрянув в сторону. Совсем нет. И помощь уже бесполезна. Его сознание вошло в штопор — и падает, падает, па-да-ет…

Мак в петлице полосатого пиджака напоминает пятно свежей крови.

* * *

 

Лес волнуется и глухо дышит, будто единый большой организм. Ели машут широкими лапами, гнутся, и Уилсон обходит их стороной; ему чудится, что они медленно ходят за ним по пятам, топча землю толстыми стволами, заменяющими ноги. Картер советовал ему не сидеть дома, а гулять как можно чаще, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

Хиггсбери пробовал сесть за чертежи и уйти в работу, но данная попытка была заранее обречена на провал. Детали валились из рук, бились колбы с реактивами, а из-под карандаша выходила несусветная чушь. По радио передавали одни помехи, и лишь иногда доносился чей-то знакомый голос, шепчущий непонятное. Граммофон опротивел окончательно. Единственным выходом оказался лес в своём увядающем великолепии; он оголялся и медленно подгнивал, словно заблудшая душа учёного. Хиггсбери бредёт куда-то по бездорожью, спотыкаясь о корни, идёт долго и упорно, будто спасаясь от опасности. Будто выживая.

Тени ползают вокруг него, трепеща и извиваясь. Они пялятся пустыми глазницами, выжидая… чего?

Впереди шумит что-то большое и величественное. Уилсон неожиданно понимает, что вышел на край крутого обрыва. Море. Здесь никогда не было моря, такого матового, такого бесконечного… За слоем тумана не видно другого берега. Да и ничего остального тоже.

Наверное, это конец, думает учёный. И садится на этот самый край. Конец всего. Он не выдержит баланса между реальностью и липким сумасшествием. Он сломается. И кто знает, что хуже: смерть или…

Может, действительно стоит начать сначала?

За спиной раздаётся тихий смех. Ветер доносит маленькие частички чёрного пепла.


End file.
